1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound adapted to aid in the removal and retention of bolts and screws. More particularly, the invention comprises a compound which aids a tool such as a screwdriver or socket wrench, grip the head of a headed fastener, such as a bolt or screw. This compound may also be used in place of a locking washer or where it is desired to provide friction between two objects to hold the objects relative to one another.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Heretofore, there have been various means for loosening headed fasteners and for locking the headed fasteners in place.
Previously, if a bolthead or screwhead was stripped, the fastener had to be drilled out. This is especially a problem when softer metals, such as aluminum, are used to make the fastener. This method is usually not acceptable since an oversized fastener had to be used in place of the stripped and drilled out fastener.
Also, previously, if it was desired to "lock" the fastener in place, a locking washer was used to prevent easy removal of the fastener. However, this method does not always provide the security and tightness required.
The novel composition of the present invention is directed toward eliminating stripped fastener heads and providing tighter and more secure fasteners.